It's Been Awhile
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: An old friend she hasn't seen in years... but just how much has changed? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Broken?

_**7/9/05…**_

" _Well… that's the last of them. You all ready to go?" Yukie replied after helping Amanda put her packed up belongings in the car._

" _Just about… fighting the nerves though, it's a big decision." Amanda responded, her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and Yukie knowing that in a few years, it would change color… and she honestly hoped that the company would never make Amanda bleach it as both girls felt that there were too many fake blondes in the WWE._

" _I'm really going to miss you, Mandy…" Yukie said, holding back the tears knowing that Amanda was her only friend she had beside her brother, Hiroki._

" _I'm gonna miss you too, Yukie. Try not to drive Hiroki crazy, okay?" Amanda responded, both laughing as they hugged._

" _I won't, but will I see you again, beside TV?" Yukie questioned after they let go._

" _Around Thanksgiving… and hopefully in time for Christmas, depending on when WWE does the Tribute To The Troops special. Remember the first one where Eddie put on a soldier's vest to protect himself during a match?" Amanda responded, brushing tears away._

" _Eddie's never gonna change. Hey, did Ashley say what tattoo she's getting?" Yukie replied._

" _Not yet but I know Gil is gonna flip out because she's his youngest and he's very protective. I'll try to bring her along with me, okay?" Amanda responded._

" _Alright. By the time, you've get back, there will be a change in me, Mandy." Yukie explained._

" _We embrace the changes." Amanda responded before they saw John. "I better go. Take care of you, okay Yukie?" She responded before they hugged again for a few seconds._

 _After Amanda and John were gone, Yukie looked out at the midday sky._

" _You hang onto your dreams, Amanda… and never let go." Yukie whispered with a smile…_

 **Present time,** _ **8/25/15**_ **…**

' _I guess I look for her… whoever she is.'_ Yukie thought, looking at a more recent picture of Amanda as she walked around the arena and knocked on a door… which Seth opened.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Does this woman work here?" Yukie replied, Seth seeing the picture of Amanda.

"Yeah, but what are you doing with a picture of Mandy? Are you a fan?" Seth questioned, taking the picture into his fingers.

"An old friend. I lost most of my memories of her and am trying to recover them." Yukie replied before Seth handed her the photo. "She hardly looks like she's aged since I last saw her." She replied.

"North hallway, second locker room on the right… she might be catching up on sleep though." Seth explained.

"Was last night rough?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, somehow she got caught up into a fight backstage with Alexa. But I bet Balor is probably in there with her, protecting her from the outside." Seth explained, before Yukie left.

"We as humans do need protection." Yukie replied quietly before she knocked on the door… and Finn opened it, Yukie seeing Amanda with a bandaged hand. "How bad?" She asked.

"Just scraped up a knuckle. Mandy's told me about you… Yukie, right?" Finn responded after letting Yukie in and closing the door.

"Yeah, that's me…" Yukie replied, before looking back at the picture and back to Amanda. "Are you Amanda?" She questioned.

"That's me…" Amanda responded as she stood up. "I missed you, Yukie." She replied as Yukie lightly examined Amanda's bandaged right hand.

"Were you punching a tree or a person?" Yukie questioned.

"A person, then a wall after they dragged Bitchy Bliss off." Amanda answered, Yukie snickering slightly.

Alexa was in her own locker room, her nose bandaged as Seth walked in.

"Ouch…" Seth responded after a cringe at seeing the bruised and bandaged nose and black eye that Alexa had.

"Yeah, she really aimed that one. I guess calling Finn a thirst trap lusting after an equally thirsty whore was a step too far in her opinion." Alexa replied, Seth's brown eyes widening slightly.

"You called him that, insulted her as well and she broke your nose? Damn, she has more spunk than I remember." Seth responded.

"Yeah, a little too much of it." Alexa replied.

"Hey, the days leading up to and after SummerSlam get crazy. Maybe it's the change in weather that brings it out in us." Seth explained.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be surprised if one or two people feel fighty?" Alexa responded.

"Some get fighty, others get frisky." Seth replied before he left.

When Seth found Amanda, he saw her talking to Finn as Yukie talked to Samoa Joe… and saw that Amanda was only hiding a bruise on her face and a bandaged hand while Alexa had some bruises that were hard to hide.

But he also saw that Finn had Amanda sitting on his lap and his arms around her… and Amanda laughed softly as Finn whispered in her left ear.

"We'll get thrown off the air for that, Mister. The USA Network is very strict." Amanda responded quietly, her right hand resting on his left shoulder.

"It's not gonna be as suggestive as Edge and Lita's live sex show from 2006, Darlin'.'' Finn replied.

Seth's eyes widened and he felt like his body was burning with rage… until he was slapped on the back and saw Sting.

"Hey, kid. You look steamed." Sting responded.

"I'm just worried about Mandy with this guy, that's all." Seth explained.

"Well she seems happy… and he's tickling her." Sting responded, Seth turning after hearing Amanda laugh as Finn tickled her sides and hips and Amanda laughed… and Amanda jumping onto Finn's back before he held onto her legs and spun her around, which Yukie saw and smiled.

"I promise you, she'll get tired of him. And that so called confused friend will be thrown away once Mandy and Finn get rid of her." Seth replied.

"Surly bastard." Yukie muttered.

"He's just pissed because his girl got fired." Joe replied, Yukie looking at him.

"His girl? Who is she?" Yukie questioned.

"Zahra Schreiber. But…" Joe replied before lowering his voice. "She posed for racist pics and they surfaced so WWE got upset." He whispered, Yukie's eyes widening in shock.

"Damn… Sour Face over there better not do anything to mess his own career and not even others." Yukie responded.

"He won't." Joe replied as Seth left. _'I hope he won't.'_ He thought.


	2. Chaos Around

_**Earlier, 11:30am…**_

 _Amanda heard a knock at the locker room door and got up to answer it, thinking it was one of the writers… but she saw Seth instead after opening the door and saw that he was pissed._

" _What now?" Amanda asked in a bored tone… and Seth showed her the TMZ article on his phone. "Her own fault." She replied, trying to close the door but Seth stopped her._

" _No, I blame you for this!" Seth responded, angrily._

" _Did I like her? No. Would I do something catty like that? Hell no! I've done stupid things but posting pictures of someone else, that's crossing into dangerous territory, buster!" Amanda replied._

" _Oh, what about you and Finn huh? You're probably posting pictures of sex positions that you and him do in the locker room and at your place! How about that, sex doll?" Seth retorted angrily._

 _Amanda kicked him between his legs after that, Seth yelling out and falling to his knees._

" _I hope your damn cock falls off!" Amanda growled before she slammed the door, Seth pulling himself up and limping down the hallway before he saw Finn._

" _The hell did you do now?" Finn questioned._

" _Talk to that sex doll of yours and see what happens." Seth explained._

 _Finn punched him for that, Seth yelling in pain again._

" _You're the sex doll, Seth, a male sex doll who's dead set on bedding every woman in the locker room! Except Mandy… she normally wouldn't touch you even with a 39 ½ foot pole!" Finn responded angrily before he left._

 _Finn reached the locker room… and found Amanda asleep, Finn lightly closing the door before deciding to lie down with her and pulling a blanket over them before kissing her on her forehead._

" _There's nothing he can do except mouth off like a jealous little child." Finn whispered before he closed his eyes when she was in his arms._

 _But after seeing the scars on her lower back and incidents that were supposedly scripted, Finn was starting to worry that Seth would eventually turn physical towards Amanda outside of the ring…_

 **Present time…**

"Sex doll?! Mandy's always been one of the few innocent ones in the locker room, Rollins!" Stephanie replied after having found out about the earlier incident.

"Well, she ain't being the innocent one when she's underneath the covers with Balor!" Seth retorted.

"Should've thought that you would lose her because of your possessive nature." Stephanie replied, Seth turning startled.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for her! And did you notice that confused friend of hers? Whatever her name is, I bet Mandy will be using her, cause she is the so called Demon Mistress for her own uses." Seth explained.

"Yukie is here? I haven't seen her since she was 17, they grew up together." Stephanie replied.

"They did?" Seth responded, taken aback.

"Yep, friends since they were toddlers, practically sisters. Mandy would never use Yukie or anyone close to her." Stephanie explained.

"What about her being confused? I mean what the hell is she doing here anyway? We don't allow fans backstage!" Seth responded as Stephanie found a file… and showed him a newly signed contract.

"See? New signee. Chances are, she's just here to observe." Stephanie replied before Seth headed to the door… but the second he opened it, his eyes widened and Ashley looked at him.

"Eyes up here, Mister." Ashley responded before Seth looked up at her eyes and then to Stephanie.

"This better not blow up in our faces, Steph!" Seth replied before he left, Ashley closing the door behind her.

"What's his deal?" Ashley asked.

"His woman got fired and he's just taking it out on everyone." Stephanie explained before they hugged and sat down.

Amanda was listening to _Don't Come Around Here No More_ by Tom Petty and looking through the script when she found it highlighted.

 _ **Surprise Return**_

' _Could be anyone…'_ Amanda thought before she kept looking through the script.

 _Everything But Me_ by Daughtry played and Amanda felt the couch move slightly and looked… she smiled and stretched her legs onto Finn's lap, Finn smiling and lightly rubbing her left one before Amanda closed out Spotify and set her earbuds aside.

"I know, he's just angry." Finn responded.

"It's worrying you-" Amanda responded before _Hollywood Swinging_ by Kool And The Gang started to play.

"I think you're the only twenty something to have old music as a ringtone." Finn replied with a playful smile as Amanda answered her phone.

"Hey."

"Hiroki?" Amanda responded. "It's been so long… since we talked."

"That's correct. And you must be wondering who could be back to see you, Miss. Cena." Hiroki explained.

"You don't need to be so formal, old friend." Amanda responded.

"Unless her last name changes to Balor." Finn responded, Amanda playfully shoving him.

"Such a spoiler, Finn… But here's what been going on, since it's been a long time. Yukie told me over a month ago, after she was coming from the hospital and gym, I think some guy name Triple H wanted her to be in NXT. And Chihiro has turned into a troublemaking brat. She took my father's Audi to a college party and she got sent to jail for only 3 months for having drugs in the back of my old man's car." Hiroki explained.

"Is she using?" Amanda asked.

"No, the old man is still dealing." Hiroki answered before Amanda sneezed. "Bless you."

"Thanks. Allergies." Amanda responded.

"Take something for it, but not the prescribed ones that are created by my old man, he's still being sued… And keep an eye on Yukie, she gave up being a nurse at the hospital after two and half years for this." Hiroki explained.

"She still has her degree though, right? Something to fall back on is a good thing." Finn responded.

"Yeah and yes. Quick question, what's with that bite scar on the crook of Mandy's neck?" Hiroki replied.

"I got a little too into the storyline a few nights back." Finn explained.

At the same time, Seth watched a video clip from NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn to make sure he hadn't been seeing things.

And saw it clearly that Finn had his right arm around Amanda's back, pulled her back to him and had bitten her.

And it was clear to him that Amanda, who had her fingers running through Finn's hair after the biting, had liked it and had encouraged her Demon companion to bite her… and that set Seth off.

"Mandy! Where are you?!" Seth yelled out backstage after leaving his locker room.

"Sounds like a pissed off co-worker! Hide!" Hiroki responded before he and Amanda hung up and she and Finn left their locker room and looked for a place to hide.

They found one, a stairwell… at the same time they disappeared into it, Seth stormed down that same hallway and Finn kept Amanda against the wall and his right hand on her mouth, his left hand on her right hip.

Both stayed quiet as Stephanie approached Seth.

"Why are you yelling?!" Stephanie asked.

"Stay out of this, Stephanie, I'm just looking for Mandy." Seth responded angrily..

"Look, you just need to calm down!" Stephanie replied firmly as Seth noticed the cracked open door.

"Don't slap me for this, Darlin'." Finn whispered before he leaned in and kissed Amanda, who reciprocated it although caught off guard… and both jumping back when Seth forced the door open. "Can't anyone have privacy anymore?!" He asked.

"See? Just sneaking time to themselves. Fully clothed too." Stephanie responded.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Seth retorted angrily.

"Oh no you're not, Rollins! Try it and you lose that title and your contract!" Stephanie threatened, Seth storming off in a huff and Stephanie leaving.

Finn and Amanda smirked and laughed to themselves.


End file.
